


Adam's Proposal

by sperrywink



Category: American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's proposal goes awry. For jeweledvixen for Kradam_Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam's Proposal

Butterflies danced in Adam's stomach and he took some deep breaths to try and calm them. He looked down at the ring box in his hand and wondered if Kris would love the ring the way he had at first sight. He loved Kris, there was no doubt about that, but he had sudden doubts about whether his proposal was happening at the right time. Then he thought of Kris's smile and how he couldn't imagine life without him and knew there was no sense waiting. Kris was a romantic at heart, hell, so was Adam really, but Kris expected hearts and flowers and Adam wanted to give him all of that.

Adam slid the box into his trouser pocket, and checked the time. He was going to be late for dinner if he didn't get a move on. Walking quickly to his car, he got in and headed west. He was meeting Kris at an oceanfront restaurant that was known for its romantic and cozy atmosphere. He was about a mile away when with a thud, his car started rumbling and running funny. Adam pulled to the side cursing his luck. He got out discovering his front tire was flat. He felt like kicking it in frustration, but he didn't want to scuff his shoes.

Adam carefully ran his hand through his hair and pondered what to do. He had forgotten to renew his AAA membership and he cursed himself for that. Brad was out of town, his parents were too far away, and Kris was coming from a meeting north of town and wouldn't be using the same road as Adam.

Glaring once more at the flat tire, Adam gathered the roses he had gotten for Kris and locked the car. He started walking, drawing his jacket close around him. Cars whipped by him on the narrow road and all Adam could do was curse under his breath. The wind started blowing and Adam looked up in horror. Were those rain clouds in the distance? Adam picked up his pace.

Before long it started raining. Adam huddled under his jacket, mumbling, "You have got to be kidding me. This is L.A. for crissakes."

He knew he was only about five minutes from the restaurant, but the rain started up fast and drenched him. He tried to protect the flowers by putting them under his jacket, but he feared they were a lost cause. Finally he saw the warm glow of lights from the restaurant and he was spurred on.

Standing in the foyer, Adam tried to shake as much water off as possible, all while the maitre'd stared at him in disgust. Maybe choosing a snooty restaurant hadn't been his best idea. He knew his hair was a disaster, but luckily he had foregone make-up today. All he would need to make this even more of a nightmare would be mascara and eyeliner running down his face. Finally Adam was as dry as he was going to get and he walked up to the maitre'd and with as much aplomb as possible said, "Lambert, party for two?"

The maitre'd looked as if he was going to make some snide comment, but then he just pursed his lips and replied, "Your other party isn't here yet. Would sir like to wait in the bar?"

There was a huge fireplace with a roaring fire in the bar, so Adam would definitely like to wait in the bar. He nodded at the maitre'd who sneered back, but Adam held his tongue. No use upsetting the man and getting seated by the kitchen or whatever maitre'd's did to customers who pissed them off.

Adam stepped up to the bar, but before he could order, there was a commotion at the other end. He watched in shock as a waitress threw a drink in the bartender's face and stalked out of the room crying. The bartender followed her saying, "Mimi, don't go! I'm sorry, she meant nothing to me!" But he was stopped at the door to the bar by the maitre'd who whispered something furiously at the bartender. The bartender's shoulders slumped and he stalked back to the bar, still obviously upset.

After wiping down his face, the bartender came up to Adam and asked, "What can I get you, sir?" He sounded dull and monotone.

Adam still dripping all over his seat, said, "How about a hot toddy?"

The bartender nodded and started mixing Adam's drink. Conversationally the bartender said, "Women, they just don't understand do they? A man has needs."

Raising his eyebrow, Adam coughed discreetly. "I guess."

Plopping down Adam's drink, the bartender continued. "It's not like I don't love her, I'm just not ready to settle down yet, you know?"

Curious for another take on this whole marriage thing, Adam asked, "But what if she's The One? Doesn't that trump all?" He knew his feelings for Kris were strong, but he wondered about the future and whether they would grow apart. He thought Kris was The One, but what if he was wrong? Oh, not that he would cheat on Kris, that was just tacky, but maybe marriage wasn't right for them after all.

"Now you sound like her." The bartender gave Adam a disdainful look and went to serve someone down at the other end of the bar.

Still confused by his feelings and uncertain what he was going to do, whether this evening could be salvaged, Adam checked his watch and peered at the door to the restaurant. He wondered where Kris was since it was fifteen minutes after the time of their reservation. He could hear his pants dripping onto the tile floor, and he shivered. The fire roared at his back and warmed it, but his front was left cold and chilly. He didn't want to miss Kris when he arrived, so Adam didn't bother turning around.

Fifteen minutes later, Adam was starting to get worried. He checked his phone to discover it was water-logged and dead. He cursed lightly under his breath and shook it in the vain hope that would make it magically work.

Just as he was going to ask to use the restaurant phone, Kris came rushing in and Adam found himself standing without even realizing it. The rain must have stopped because Kris was dry, but he looked frazzled. He caught sight of Adam and the most beautiful smile bloomed on his face. Adam couldn't stop his own smile and Kris jogged over to him and threw his arms around him. Adam laughed and said, "I'll get you soaked!"

Kris mumbled into Adam's shoulder, "I don't care. I tried to call but I kept getting voicemail. I thought something had happened to you."

"I got a flat tire and the rain killed my phone when I walked here."

Kris pulled back and looked at the bar where the straggly roses lay. With a bemused grin he asked, "Are those for me?"

Adam nodded. "Sorry they're a little worse for wear."

"I love them," Kris said as he picked them up and smelled them with a soft smile. Petals rained down the front of his shirt and Kris laughed as he brushed them to the floor. "Come on; let's see if they still have a table for us."

Finally something went right since Kris and Adam were seated right away. Unfortunately their waitress turned out to be the unhappy Mimi. Adam sighed. It was all he could do not to bang his head on the table as Mimi sniffed and glared at their joined hands as she took their order.

As she headed away from the table, Adam heard her murmur, "Love sucks."

Kris must have heard her too because he did a double-take at her retreating back. "What the hell?"

Adam said, "Apparently the bartender has been cheating on her."

"And you know this how?"

"She threw a drink in his face. We'll probably be lucky if she doesn't spit in our food."

"Adam! That's just nasty."

"But true." Adam grinned and Kris just shook his head.

Adam told Kris about the rest of his nightmare trip to the restaurant, and Kris told Adam about his fruitless meeting in L.A. and how traffic was horrible coming south until the waitress slammed their plates down on the table, making both of them jump. In a surly voice she said, "Enjoy your meal."

Kris looked at his food skeptically. "I'm now more inclined to believe that she would spit in our food. I don't know if I can eat it."

"I'll give it a try if you will."

"All right. But you first." Adam rolled his eyes indulgently and took a bite of his steak. "See? No problem."

Kris still looked uncertain, but took a bite of his carrots anyway. He bobbled his head from side to side. "Not too bad and no obvious taste of spit."

Adam laughed and kicked Kris's foot. Kris retaliated by running his foot up Adam's pants' leg and over his ankle. Adam was totally game for that. They played footsie as they ate their dinner.

Despite how the evening had improved once Kris arrived, and Adam could appreciate how Kris made everything better, Adam decided not to propose. He figured between the surly waitress and the snooty atmosphere of the restaurant, he would have to plan better next time. The vibe just wasn't right this evening. He was cold and clammy, his roses were empty sticks with thorns, and Kris was worried about spit in their food. He just wanted this evening to end.

Thus he was totally surprised when Kris insisted on getting desert. Adam shrugged and ordered the chocolate cake while Kris ordered rice pudding. What Kris wanted, Kris should get as far as Adam was concerned. While they waited for their deserts, Kris fidgeted in his seat. Adam asked, "What's up?" Biting his lip, Kris stared intensely at Adam. Waiting until the silence got to him, Adam said, "Hey. Whatever it is, it's okay."

Kris nodded jerkily. Adam noticed that he looked a little pale and he briefly wondered if Kris was falling sick even though he had missed getting drenched in the rain like Adam had. He was unprepared for Kris to slide out of his seat and to go down on one knee while snapping open a black velvet box. "Adam, I know this night hasn't been perfect, but you made it better just by being here, the way you make my life better always. You're the most important person in my life. You know I love you. Will you marry me?"

Adam could feel his jaw dropping and his brain stutter to a stop. Kris was staring at him with hope in his eyes, and it was too intense to keep his gaze, so Adam looked down at the ring Kris was presenting him with. Which, wait a minute. Adam started laughing and struggled to get his ring box out of his pocket. Kris's smile turned uncertain until Adam brought forth his own ring box and snapped it open so they could be seen side by side. They were exactly the same design. And then Kris started laughing too.

Finally Adam realized he had never replied, so he said, "Yes! Yes! Of course!" Standing up, with his free hand he pulled Kris into an embrace and continued laughing. Kris pressed his smile against Adam's and then they were kissing and dimly Adam could hear the room break out into applause, but his focus was on Kris and how right he felt in his arms.


End file.
